Birthdays, Hippos, and Giraffes, Oh My!
by enaena
Summary: It's Cecilia's second birthday. To celebrate, the Halpert clan go to the zoo.


**Author's Note: **Hi there! How has everyone been? I haven't posted in a long time. I'm so horrible, haha. Anyway, I have a little one shot for you! I was inspired by something; I don't really know exactly what I was inspired by. This isn't beta'd. I'm thinking about starting another chapter story, the thing is, I need to think of what I could write about! Maybe I'll think of something later on this Spring Break. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_As always, I don't own The Office, or Jim and Pam, or even Cecilia! They all belong to their respective owners, etc. etc.. No copyright infringement intended!_

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

"Daddy!" Cecilia Marie exclaimed from her crib. She was two years old today, and somehow she knew it.

"How are you, my birthday princess?" Jim picked her up from her crib and pulled her close to him. He blew a raspberry on her cheek and she giggled. They went out of her room and into the kitchen where Pam was, already making coffee and breakfast. Her face lit up immediately when she saw her daughter.

"Cici! Good morning, my birthday girl!" She reached for her and Jim put their daughter into her arms. Pam hugged her tight and kissed her face. Cecilia giggled and giggled. They sat down to eat breakfast.

"So," Jim started, "what does the birthday girl want to do for her birthday today?"

"Animals! Animals!" Cecilia replied. Cecilia loved the zoo. The first time Jim and Pam took her she was fascinated by the animals. After that they went at least once a month. It was no surprise that she wanted to go for her birthday.

"Okay, zoo it is!" Pam said. They finished their breakfast and then started to get ready to head out. It was very chilly that day, so they had to bundle up more than usual. They got into the car and made the trip to the zoo. It took a while; they didn't live close to the zoo. They didn't mind. Cecilia was a good baby. She hardly ever fussed and she was a very talkative baby, even though her vocabulary was limited. Jim and Pam loved this about her, and they would often talk back as if she was making sense.

They finally arrived at the zoo. It was crowded; it was a Saturday after all. They got out of the car and Jim grabbed the stroller and put Cecilia in it. They entered the zoo, and the first place they went were to the giraffes.

Cecilia's favorite animal was the giraffe. She was amazed by how tall their necks were. In fact, one of her first words was 'giraffe'. Pam was sitting next to her reading her favorite animal book to her and she pointed at the picture and said something that sounded a lot like 'giraffe'. For a while that was the only word she said.

When they reached the giraffes Cecilia's face lit up. She reached out her pudgy little hand as if to grab and feel the giraffe. Jim and Pam moved closer and Jim took her out of the stroller and held her to make her feel closer. They saw a little boy a few feet away from them grab some twigs and feed the giraffe. Jim went and grabbed some twigs and helped hold them in Cecilia's hand and they fed the giraffe. Cecilia found much delight in this and was squealing. When the giraffe licked her hand, though, she was a little shocked and started to cry.

They moved to the hippos next. The hippos fascinated Cecilia as well. When she went up to the glass she said 'heeeee-poh' and that made Jim and Pam laugh. They loved to see their daughter so happy.

It was time for lunch, and they sat down at one of the tables in the zoo and ate the food Pam packed for them. A ham and cheese sandwich for Jim and Pam, and a cut up PB&J sandwich for Cecilia. They all drank apple juice. Cecilia was a messy eater and got all of the peanut butter on her face. After Pam cleaned her up (thank God for wipes) they were on their way.

They made a couple more stops at some exhibits and went to the petting zoo. They got a really good picture of Cecilia with a cute little goat that was just as tall as her. The goat got scared afterwards and almost knocked Cecilia over but luckily Cecilia wasn't fazed. It was getting late, and Jim and Pam could tell that Cecilia was getting tired, so they decided to end their zoo trip.

The car ride home was peaceful, Cecilia wasn't as talkative as she was, and by the time they were home she was fast asleep. Pam carried her inside and put her into her crib. She went out to the family room where Jim was and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I can't believe it's been two years," she said.

"I know, it feels like only yesterday."

"Really, it does." They kiss. She paused for a little, and then said, "You want to try for another one?"

Jim smiled. He thought about that the other day. It would be nice for Cecilia to have a sibling, maybe a brother. Jim would love a boy. "Sure," he said.

Pam had a sly grin on her face. "When do you want to start?"

Jim pulled in for a kiss. "How about right now."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews would be wonderful. :) Thank you for reading!_


End file.
